


无题(2)

by hetang_dopamine9595



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetang_dopamine9595/pseuds/hetang_dopamine9595
Relationships: 澈汉 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	无题(2)

-澈汉only-  
-插的flag自己要填-

/

崔胜哲他特意换上了自己在旅游时买的大衣到了公司，本意是想确认演唱会准备的进度，还有讨论关於回归的时间和详细风格，想想自己似乎很久没有开直播和粉丝聊天，经纪人同意後便打了开来。  
他仔细的看了下评论回答着问题——内容不外乎是一些关於近况的询问，他还好吗，最近在做什麽啊，说着自己最近的兴趣和以前休息时候的一些事情，还有关於明天生日的弟弟，自己惯例的也购买了蛋糕等等。  
评论跳得很快，他稍稍扯了下口罩——还是有些闷，不过碍於经纪人在面前他不好直接露出全脸，并且也考量到自己还是个大素颜——崔胜哲眨了眨眼睛，一边回答自己晚餐吃了什麽边试图看清粉丝们说的话。  
同样的问题刚刚他回答过了，他有些不耐的略过，其中不乏满满的爱心和奇怪的，他无法看懂的语言，还有人告诉他说话的语调听不清，崔胜哲在心里叹了口气试图稍稍大声了点——不过下秒他又觉得不习惯而恢复正常。总有些人喜欢在他的单人直播里问其他弟弟们的消息，他倒是不会不开心，但他确实本来没有打算认真回答，但是——  
「喜欢净汉哪里？就是喜欢啊。」  
这个还是可以回答一下的。

End.


End file.
